Tears of Venus
by TheDarkFlygon
Summary: There is a rumour saying that someone in Den City has caught a bad case of the Hanahakis. Of course, Ema, as the skeptic she is of urban legends, shrugs it off as fake business; it's too dramatic to be a real thing. Ah, well, she was wrong.


The first time she heard about the disease of unrequited love was when she was browsing the Internet for some stories to read while waiting for a pirated movie to download on her laptop. It seemed to just be a legend, a trope used by fanfiction writers and mangakas to have some tension, death stakes and angst for their characters' relations. It was a way to add weight to a situation that, otherwise, may not have had it.

This trope, because of its widespread character, was referred to "Hanahaki". It was merely something to make people's imaginations work and to break hearts in anticipation and suspense. It was all fiction even if, would she pay attention to probably false witness accounts, some said it was an actual thing, albeit very rare, and whose only cure really was reciprocated love.

Ah, _as if_.

It's when scrolling through the Internet again that Ema remembers about Hanahaki. She has heard rumours about someone in Den City being afflicted by the curse of flowers growing in their lungs because their beloved doesn't love them back. It has this sensationalist character to it that makes people instantly intrigued: of course that'd reach her ears and that only sceptical and boring people would ignore it.

Thinking of overly-rational people who tend to see things the boring, practical and down-to-Earth way, she wonders what Akira would think about that. Aoi would be at least intrigued, considering her favourite Monsters are partially based on flowers (Lilybell, Holly Angel, Narkissus, Bella Madonna, Nightshade…), but her brother would most certainly dismiss it as yet another irrational legend. Oh well, it's funnier to imagine his dismissive reactions to it rather than Aoi's developing teenage curiosity.

As such, she can't help herself but mention these in a meeting they have for a new mission he's giving her for, admittedly, a generous sum of money. If they were near her birthday, she'd see it as a gift: as it stands, it's probably to be sure she doesn't go to see if she can extort even more money from businessmen with little hacking knowledge (as it stands, Akira does have some and used to be better than her at it: his knowledge just caught all the dust around the place as soon as he could stop hacking to survive, or so she thinks at least). To be honest, when it comes to their personal relationship, she's better off getting a bit less money but ensure she can tease her hirer about his awkward side.

"Have you heard about the person in the city who has flowers in their lungs?" she asks him as she thinks back to that story going across Link VRAINS and other social media outlets.

He doesn't reply immediately, but when he does, it's just as she expected him to do: "Hanahaki isn't real, Ema. It's just rumours going around."

"I figured you'd respond that. You're predictable, you know?"

He reddens at the insult before they part ways to go on their merry day and tasks.

Still, it's quite the heavy tip for what's that job is worth. It's simply making sure an AI chip doesn't go rogue again in his boss's back. It's not risky, it's not the worst he's asked her to do, and yet he's paying her extensively. Did he get a rise in his salary or something? Or is it Aoi's way to thank her yet again for all her services? In both cases, it's unnecessary and, for once, she doesn't feel like accepting this big sum. Well, why does she find it so weird? Maybe Akira just overestimated what the job was worth because of all the "doing that in the back of the big boss of a gigantic company" gig.

When she gets paid for it, merely twenty-four hours later, the payment has even more of a tip joined to it, along with what seems to be a virtual present. Okay, that's it, Akira is really overestimating his missions' worth and wanting her to stay here. _Fine_. He better not make such a fuss about it anymore: that's embarrassing to see him dig his grave even deeper all by himself. She accepts the tip anyway, thinks of what perfume or makeup set she could by herself with it because the ones she has already start to grow old, and settles on something glittery for once.

The rumours precise themselves in the following days. The city now knows who the poor, poor sickie is: a man, presumably old enough to feel love but still young enough to worry himself over romance of all things. That's all there is to it, but at least people have a precise noun or pronoun to use on that guy. Ema stays alert of it: it's amusing to see all that speculation for something that has so many chances to turn out to be yet another urban legend spread through the streets and posts on social media. She never expected manga to have such an important cultural impact.

She starts to talk about it with Aoi over the net, the teenage girl being interested in what this is all about. Ema runs her through all she knows about it, from the little things she once read online to what is currently the consensus on today's legends. A question then comes from Aoi who hesitates between believing in it for its Romanesque nature and doubting it because her brother taught her to be doubtful of everything she hears (even his opinions, but she has forgotten to do that for the most part), an interrogation that should have never interested Ema as much as it did: "Do we know what type of flowers it is? I've heard depending on the species that it can be a hint with flower symbolism".

Frankly, Ema doesn't know anything about flower language or symbolism because she simply never buys flowers for anyone. The only times she does are when visiting her late father's grave: she simply does like her mother does every time and put there a bouquet of forget-me-nots. Kengo has a slightly other idea of what to put on there, but she hasn't taken the time to research it either. They have never discussed it yet: she gives him the time to recover from the idea that they are, indeed, brother and sister and should probably stick together even if he always wants to work alone.

The rumours come to her again when Aoi brings these up herself in their little conversation. According to a few, differing versions, this affected person has yellow carnation, anemones or daffodils growing inside their lungs. Quick searches on the Internet confirm Ema in her idea that this is all an urban legend spread among teenagers and people in need of sensationalism: really, flowers symbolizing unreciprocated love, deadly illness or rejection? Come on, this is too cliché to be real, too much like a poorly-written shojo manga to be happening in her plane of reality. She tells Aoi about that, how artificial it all sounds, how everything is way too much of a coincidence, but the girl still believes this may be happening near her while not giving much details aside from that.

She takes another mission offer from Akira in a green-grassed parc in the city where cherry blossoms punctuate the floor and sky. He seems to not do so hot: if she isn't mistaken, he's usually not this pale and doesn't have such dark rings under his eyes. Considering the recent crises at SOL Technologies which are, undeniably, partially caused by her doings, it wouldn't be surprising for him to work overtime. He always manages to find a way to run himself to the ground anyway as if he was a fatigue addict. God, she's glad she didn't turn out to become a workaholic like him.

He coughs here and there, and that's when he can't keep it inside anymore, as he explains to her what it consists in this time. It's eerily similar to last time, with too much money at the key again, and yet another element that shouldn't be here: the way he slips in compliments on her capacity and resourcefulness, on how he's grateful for her to always accept his mission offers. (That last part is wrong: she explicitly remembers turning down one or two offers in the past, and once of them recently on top of it). A sudden excess of gratitude coming from a man who never speaks about himself and his feelings simply gives off a wrong vibe on her? Does he want to seduce her or something? Because that won't work. As it stands, Ghost Girl _doesn't_ do romance.

The noise of the ever-going, omnipresent rumours soon inform her of even more details she isn't asking for. The sick man is in his twenties, working for a company and, as they say, never revealed being infected with the disease to anyone. There is no clear evidence to support these claims, albeit she slowly starts to think about how this description fits Akira more and more. On the other hand, there are a ton of other men in their twenties working for big companies in this city who wouldn't want anyone to know they're coughing up flowers of everything a human being could cough out. That's just unbelievable because of how ridiculous and impossible it sounds.

There is still one picture that doesn't live her mind. When she was leaving their meeting spot, she swore she could see him bent in half with a hand against a tree, coughing she guessed loudly. While this doesn't exactly correlate to the rumour in its very details, the coincidence of this urban legend going around and a sudden striking coughing fit like that is still numbing at her mind from time to time during the day. Maybe she should wait for more information about the rumour's sick man to confirm if this has any chance to be the case.

Well, she's starting to believe it herself, and she finally understands for the first time was Aoi was willing to consider the possibility of the "Hanahaki Case of Den City" as it's called to be real. The irony never stops.

Soon enough, before she ever expected it to in fact, she learns of a new aspect of the rumour: the man affected by the case of Hanahaki works for SOL Technologies. Is linked to it a witness account by a secretary of the man who swore she had seen him cough more and more often, along with finding a tissue filled with wet and sometimes bloodied flower petals in his paper bin. That is one coincidence too much: that description would match Akira's to the point she is certain he's the basis for it. Maybe that secretary is the original source of the rumour's more precise details. She has to be for such tiny precisions and descriptions anyway.

It starts to somewhat link inside her mind. He did look ill when they last saw each other, with how pale his skin was and how bad his coughing sounded at times. The more logical explanation – the one he'd take, in fact – is that he simply caught a bad chest infection somewhere, and it has around ninety percent chances to be the case. But then… He wouldn't be afraid to not being able to thank her enough would it just be an infection like that, wouldn't it? He sounded like he was going to go soon and never see her again. With how big her latest pay checks from him have been, she doubts it's because he wants them to part ways.

She gets a text message from "SOL Zaizen" on her phone right as she is about to ask Aoi if she has witnessed anything wrong with her brother. As soon as she opens it, she notices something has to be seriously wrong.

No matter what the offer is this time, she is going in-person to meet him and "discuss" the "matters".

When she arrives there, Ema gets her breathing stolen. Her footsteps are slow despite how much her mind is racing: he looks even worse than the last time, with a mask on the lower part of his face and deeper dark rings, a sickly red barely visible under the white of the mask, and her heart starts racing because he just seems to be doing _terribly_. She, however, cannot bring herself to run. How did he even get out of his house in that condition? The world may never know, after all.

"What the hell happened to you?!" is what manages to exit her throat as she walks up to him back against the wall.

"It's complicated, really… I've also got a confession to make: I didn't want to see you for an offer," he replies with coughs interrupting his words every ten seconds or so, she isn't sure, but it's intense and almost frightening to see.

Ema crosses her arms and waits in anxious anticipation for whatever he has to tell her.

"I'm… not sure of how I should go off about it," he tells her in full honesty, hand in front of his mouth and the other arm around his chest, "so please excuse my abruptness."

"You haven't responded to my question, but go on, I guess."

"I… I'm not sure how long I'll last for, so… can you promise me to keep an eye on Aoi and Hayami for me?"

"Hayami is your secretary, right…? Wait, what the _fuck_ are you going on about?!"

Akira gives her an excuse of a smile in return. _There really is something wrong with this man_.

"A… terminal illness of sorts, let's put it that way… Which brings to something else I wanted to tell you…"

She cannot tell if his face actually is redder by the minute or if it's just her noticing how ill he truly is.

"I… I may very well be in love with you, Ema…"

Her world stops and shatters before her eyes. There isn't a lot of people who truly matter to her in this little sphere of hers: her mother, her late father, her half-brother Kengo, Aoi, perhaps Playmaker for saving her life… and Akira. They have grown closer with the years and it's only now that she realizes how much he does matter to her and how terribly she is receiving this. A terminal illness, so suddenly, for a man who isn't even thirty yet? This is… this is awful.

And he's revealing right here and now why he was being generous these past few days. He knew he was going to die and, perhaps, wanted to please her one last time. She can barely handle the first part of the news: the second is finishing her off. She wants to cry, to deny this as lies, but she knows better than this from Akira: he has never been as dramatic as her, down-to-Earth. For him to tell her all of this, it has to be true and urgent.

Her breathing gets caught in her throat and she cannot find the _strength_ to answer.

Ema externally freezes despite the storm taking place in her skull. Time has stopped and everyone else has disappeared from her consciousness as she helplessly stares, unable to move even a finger, at the man whose breathing suddenly gets worse and whose chest seems to squeeze before her widened eyes.

"I…" She attempts to respond. "I don't know what to say…" She admits to him and herself all the same.

"It's fine… I expected this to be sudden and shocking…"

Before he can finish speaking, another coughing fit takes a hold of him to the point of forcing him to uncover the bottom part of his face as to spit something.

Everything shatters when Ema gets to see what's coming out of his mouth or, to be exact, his lungs.

 _Flower petals._

Hanahaki is real.

 _An entire flower tainted in dark reds and smelling like spring and iron._

The Hanahaki Case of Den City isn't just a legend, and he is the one they were speaking about.

 _And it's all because of her._

She swallows a sob back as he puts back his mask and looks at her, eyes glassy and almost unfocused, tempted to look away in shame. This is tragically real, tragically close to home. Fuck this! _Fuck this so much, from Hell and back!_

"I… I'm sorry for this, very much so, Ema," he tells her as he goes from supporting himself with an arm against the wall to doing so with his back leaning against it instead.

She timidly picks up the entire flower and tries to identify it.

"It's an anemone," he attempts to state very calmly, as if to ease her back into what she's used to, but it's all a failed façade.

Ema then remembers what she read online and what Aoi told her before: anemones are a symbol of death, illness and forsaken love depending on cultures. She can distinguish a faint blue hue to the one she has in her hand.

"I have to go," he suddenly tells her in a faint and groggy voice, starting to lose his capacity to speak, "please take care, Ema…"

"I promise I'll watch over Aoi for you, then," she tries to look stoic when she just wants to cry. "Please… take care too, Akira," she continues and ends her sentence as her legs finally move and take her away from the scene.

Another timid, sad smile.

Her mind blanks during her trip back home on her bike, but as soon as she reaches her flat, all her tears fall from her eyes and trail on her cheeks. She pathetically lets her helmet go, takes off her shoes and lets herself fall onto her bed. She is causing another person's death without ever meaning to, and one she cares about on top of it. Fuck. Akira deserved better than that kind of cruel and unusual death.

But there is nothing she can do about it, isn't there? It's uncurable and terminal unless feelings are returned, and there's where it stings. She doesn't love him the way he loves her: she has prevented herself from falling in love with anyone as to protect herself from heartbreak and ex-partner drama. She cannot respond back and that's what is killing him.

This is all her fault, _all her goddamn fault_!

She's surprisingly dramatic and heartbroken about it, for someone who has already lost her father to an illness. She remembers being torn and extremely saddened for a few days following his demise, crying after him even, but she cannot for the life of her figure out why this is also such a tragedy with Akira. They're friends, at best. Shady friends making unwritten contracts behind everyone's backs, but friends and that's it.

That's surprisingly hurtful to hear herself think.

She needs to calm down and think the situation through. Panicking and choking on her sobs isn't going to make anything better. She gets up and paces in her flat, trying to piece together every fragment of her feelings she can decipher as to paint a global picture of her part of the situation. It's a giant mess she's facing with all the disdain she can have towards herself for never cleaning it up before today. Clean your room, they said.

There is no denial that she does care for Akira enough not to want to seem him go _so early_. Wait, early? That means she wants to spend more time with him, just like friends do. So, they're friends, that's for sure. Comparing to her other friends, she finds herself thinking more of what she felt towards now ex-partners… In a way, when she was surprised to hear him confess his love to her, a part of herself seemed to have rejoiced, or rather, to have been relived. That doesn't make sense with all the sorrow she feels! Why would she be happy to be the reason why he's dying young after spending so long trying to survive in the streets with a six-year-old under his wing?!

…Oh.

Ema smashes her fist into a wall she finally, _finally_ understands everything. Of course, of course that had to turn out to be denial all along! If she was so broken, so glitched out when learning of his upcoming death and how she was its cause, it was because she had, all along, wanted to be the cause of this. Well, not that way, but she was hiding her feelings to herself to avoid heartbreak again. If nobody could love her because she was shady and prone to backstabbing, when why should she allow herself to fall in love with others?

And then came in Akira, and everything fell apart because that illness, eventually, means nothing. It has no place to be because she has just learnt how things truly were: he's in love with her, and she's in love with him, and it's all going to go down the sewer if she doesn't do something soon. She has the power to change the tide, to prevent his early death. She needs to act, quickly.

She gets out her phone and gives him a last meeting time.

The meeting happens the day right after, and she can guess by how he didn't have any issue to respond "yes" to her pleas that he has been given an illness break by SOL Technologies (hah, surprising). To be fair, if Ema had made sure her motorcycle was all charged up, it was to ensure she could make it quickly to the hospital or the Zaizen flat in case everything would fall apart. As it turns out, she sees a familiar room and an even more familiar face come out of it.

Instead of waiting next to the tree where he asked her for the first time to do a mission for him and where he told her he loved her, she runs up to him in a worried hurry. Despite his bittersweet smile and his ever-so polite "Hello, Ema", she feels how fragile he is in her arms, how she feels like she's handling a crystal statue who matters so much to her, a statue she has fragilized by her own hands without meaning to. She has, after all, never truly wanted to destroy people, merely play with them and maybe be a bit mischievous. She wanted to be Aphrodite, to play with men and their desires and their capacity to spend money on her, not Death and her scythe reminding people of how feelings can suck.

But she's no goddess.

Won over by the one naïve about love guy she's met, _that's what she is_.

They sit down on a bench, his head on her shoulder because she's afraid he won't stand on his own in his spot of the bench if he doesn't have some support, his unnatural body heat piercing through her clothes. That's ironic to say the least. Despite how simplistic it seems to say three words to someone, she's still hesitant and doesn't know how Akira, the always-stiff man with zero skill in romance, has managed to pull this off. Her pride vanished the moment she knew she was killing him from the inside: she has nothing keeping her away from it, except maybe her guilt that doesn't waver.

"How many days do you have left?" she asks instead, out of concern and morbid curiosity as to tell herself that, maybe, later, she'll be able to be cocky about how narrow she saved someone from his death.

"They told me a week at most, probably less" he replies with his voice even weaker than yesterday's, a petal exiting his lips. "I didn't expect you to call me again so soon… My doctor will be mad to learn that I've come outside to meet up with you… Haha…"

Why does he everything he say or do break her heart, these days?

Ema looks down, her sins facing her directly in the face.

"Akira, I'm not sure how I should tell you this knowing what's going on with you," she continues as earnest she could be. Her pride really ran away on her.

"It's fine… I'm glad I didn't scare you away yesterday… You seemed so shaken…"

"You're not allowed to worry for me when you're about to die, you… fool."

Insulting the dying isn't very cool either, Ema, you should know that.

"What I mean is that I have to tell you something too personal for it to be said on the network. It'd break its meaning."

He sighs. She can just feel how weak his breathing has become over the past weeks through this single exhale and how barely audible it is. Declaring her love to a shadow _hurts_.

"It's fine if you can't do it anything about it… Just protect Aoi for me…"

"That's where you're wrong."

Despite his heavily weakened condition, she can still see how surprised he is to hear her say that. He should know better than anyone else that Ghost Girl can do anything. She excuses it for today, forever even, and holds her hand in his.

"I wish I could have been more dramatic than this, like I usually am, but this is an urgent matter and I won't let you slip away from me so easily when it'd be easy to win against the illness," she starts rambling almost as a way to shield herself from her own words.

Funny enough how curing his Hanahaki case seems so easy all of a sudden. She glances at him to see his eyes desperately trying to focus on her.

"I love you too, Akira."

There is a single, then a couple tears exiting his eyes as she finishes to tell that, and he somehow finds the strength to grip her hand as he coughs out what she guesses to be the last anemone to ever reside in his lungs without rotting away. She doesn't know how the flowers in his lungs are going to fade away, but that's not what matters for now.

She enlaces him from his side and pulls her against her own body, feeling the fever disappear in moments, breathing starting to sound normal again. He looks exhausted from fighting the illness, she is herself tired from crying and panicking, the smothering anxiety and fear of death soon to come taking their toll on them both.

"Could you… stay over for the night?" He asks her as he's falling asleep. "The driver must still be here…"

"My pleasure," she answers. "Let's get there before I have to carry you like my bride to bed."

As she carries him on her shoulder again, they leave behind a trail of pale blue petals smelling like copper and iron. The last one people will ever see, she hopes. The last ones she'll see for sure.


End file.
